Sternennacht
by Krustel
Summary: One-shot. Luke, Lorelai, das Hausdach...JJ


**Disclaimer**: Ich hab mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen. Alles gehört Amy Sherman-Palladino und den Leuten von WB.

**Dedication**: Für meinen Seelsorger, den ich sehr vermisse.

**Feedback**: wie Dine schon sagte: Feedback macht glücklich. Mein Briefkasten ist immer sooooo leer. Füllt ihn bitte!

**Inspiration**: "Kiss me" von den Cardigans.

Kleiner One-shot der mir den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf ging *G*

Sternennacht

_Luke, Lorelai, das Hausdach und die Sterne..._

Leise hörte man eine Nachtigall irgendwo in der Dunkelheit rufen. Ein sachter Wind zerzauste die Haare der zwei Menschen, die auf dem First eines Hausdaches saßen und den Mond betrachteten. Es war eine laue Juninacht und der Flieder vor dem Haus schickte Duftwolken zu ihnen hinauf.

Das sanfte Mondlicht schien die ganze Umgebung mit einem Hauch von Magie einzuhüllen.

Die zwei Personen auf dem Dach schienen ganz in dieser Zauberwelt gefangen zu sein.

Wortlos legte der Mann seinen Arm um die Frau, die rechts neben ihm saß.

"Es ist wunderschön. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Nacht so schön sein kann; und ja," er stockte. "...irgendwie einen einfach glücklich machen kann. Was meinst du? Spürst du es auch?"

Als Antwort kuschelte sich die Frau einfach nur näher an ihn heran. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und betrachtete ihn genau so fasziniert wie sie vorher den Mond betrachtet hatte.

"Brauchst du darauf wirklich noch eine Antwort?" Sie ihn mit einem verzauberten Lächeln an.

Er blickte in ihre blauen Augen, die in dieser Nacht mit den Sternen und dem Mond um die Wette strahlten. "Ich glaube nicht," flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Jedes laute Wort schien ihm als Störung dieser wundervollen Szene, die er um keinen Fall stören wollte.

Wieder schwiegen sie und betrachteten den Mond und lauschten dem Zirpen der Grillen.

"Luke?" wisperte die Frau. "Mache ich dich genauso glücklich wie du es dir immer vorgestellt hast?"

Er beugte den Hals und streifte mit seinem warmen Atem ihren Nacken. Langsam fing er an kleine, sachte Küsse auf ihre zarte Haut zu hauchen. Er ließ seine Lippen weiter zu ihrem Ohrläppchen wandern und von dort zogen sie eine feuchte Spur bis zu ihrem Mund.

Nur zu gern gewährte sie seiner Zunge Zutritt zu ihrem Mund. Genoss das vertraute Gefühl in ganz nah bei sich zu spüren. Ihre Hand lag in seinem Nacken und war nicht gewillt ihn auch nur einen Zentimeter von ihr weichen zu lassen.

Schwer atmend schnappten sie schließlich nach Luft. "Du hast eine seltsame Art eine Frage zu beantworten."

"Hat dir die Antwort denn nicht gefallen. Soll ich noch einmal?" verführerisch lächelte der Mann die Frau an, nur um sie nach einem Blick in ihre Augen weiter zu küssen.

Wieder versanken die zwei in ihren Kuss. Sie küssten sich als ob es kein morgen geben würde. Beide fingen an weitere Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen.

"Lorelai, warte. Nicht hier. So gerne ich das auch möchte, aber hier auf dem Dach ist es zu gefährlich."

"Hmm," widerwillig lies sie von ihm ab. "Nachher?"

"Nachher," bestätigte Luke. "Jetzt lass uns weiter Sterne schauen. Du hast doch gerade eben die ganze Zeit auf der Veranda erzählt, dass du am liebsten eine Elfe wärst und den Mond und die Sterne anbeten möchtest. Dass du im silbernen Mondlicht hoch in den Himmel fliegen möchtest, nur um näher an den Sternen zu sein."

Sie lächelte verzückt. "Stimmt das habe ich gesagt. Und du hast gemeint, dass du mich nicht in eine Elfe verwandeln könntest. Aber vorgeschlagen aufs Dach zu klettern um näher an den Sternen zu sein."

"Ich wusste doch, dass dich das glücklich macht," wisperte er in ihre Haare.

Eine Weile saßen sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander. Eng aneinander gekuschelt um die beruhigende Nähe des anderen zu spüren. Der Mond verwandelte alles mit seinem silbernen Licht in eine Märchenlandschaft.

"Weißt du was?" Kicherte Lorelai leise. "Wenn jetzt eine Elfe vorbei fliegen würde, würde ich mich überhaupt nicht wundern."

"Ja. Alles sieht irgendwie verzaubert aus."

"Luke? Du hast meine Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet. Mache ich dich genauso glücklich wie du dir es immer erträumt hast?"

"Lorelai, ich habe mir mein ganzes Leben immer nur vorgestellt, wie es wäre wenn wir unser Leben teilten. Und jetzt da wir tatsächlich unser Leben teilen, möchte ich absolut nichts daran ändern. Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne dich gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Jede Sekunde die wir getrennt sind, frage ich mich, was du wohl gerade machst. Ich liebe dich über alles. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben."

"Oh, Luke," Tränen schimmerten in Lorelais Augen.

"Sag nichts, bitte. Bleib einfach nur in meinem Arm liegen und schau dir mit mir die Sterne an."

Stumm kuschelte sie sich an ihn und der Mondschein ließ die Tränenspuren auf ihrem Gesicht leicht silbrig glänzen.

Der Flieder schickte zum Zirpen der Grillen Duftwolken zu ihnen hinauf und die Nachtigall sang ihr Lied. Ende


End file.
